1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to data replication. More particularly, the present invention relates to identifying only reasonably sized storage blocks without checksums matching the destination for actual copying.
2. Background Information
As block storage resources on networks increase in size exponentially, replication of block storage resources becomes problematic, especially over communications links that are slow or have inadequate bandwidth. A full copy, the historical method for initializing a replication, is inefficient and may not be an option where the source storage resource is under high demand.
Thus, a need exists for a more efficient way to replicate data.